My Tears For Your Happiness
by Syaoran's Tenshi Itsumademo
Summary: Based on my feelings n experience. S&S were always meant to be, but one girl, Tomoyo Daidouji, feels the pain of being stuck in between the 2 person that means the most to her, complicated to explain. NO YURI CONTENTS. NOT A MUSHY S&S FIC. onegaii R+R ONE


                          My Tears For Your Happiness

Author's Notes: This is a one-shot story, that I've been writing, because I'm depressed, this story  plot is half based, most of the incidents r real in my experience, there isn't any magic in it, it's S&S, But In the View of Tomoyo…*believe me, I don't like S&T (Syaoran and Tomoyo) Fics, but the character role here is perfect for what I feel, so it's got ideas of S&T, but it's S&S, but S&S isn't the main point here, ok? Some E&S (Eriol And Sakura) in the middle, but again, not the main point This is confusing I know, but when u read it, u'll understand.  This is no mushy fic, this is a story I wrote, out of total depression. I'm sorry for not continuing my others fic yet, I will when I'm back in the mood, I've been feeling depressed lately, n not in the mood to continue just yet. Plz Review. This is story is mostly for myself, so I don't expect a lotta reviews, I just wrote it out of my feelings. Sorry for the Long Author's Notes, here's the story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        Tomoyo walked out of the school with Sakura beside her, They have been best friends ever since, they were always together, but….they also liked the same guy. Li Syaoran. How Much She liked Syaoran, nobody will ever know. How Deep she is, nobody will ever understand. The highest Price, she'd give to him. Sakura was also deeply in love with him. They always shared secrets, but it was plain to see, that Syaoran liked Sakura. 

         "Konnichiwa Sakura-Chan!" Syaoran greeted, blushing. Tomoyo blinked away her tears. He acted as if she wasn't there, never there before, just another person that happens to live in his world, his same class….Just another Girl. 

Sakura blushed a shade of red.

         " Konnichiwa Syaoran-kun," she said shyly. 

         " I'm going to go back to the school, I forgot a text book, go home first, Sakura," Tomoyo said quickly, and walked ran back into the school. Sakura waved bye to her. 

         " Umm…You want to  walk home?" Sakura asked. Syaoran nodded shyly, and they walked away, chatting and blushing, as Tomoyo, her head leaned on the wall, closing her eyes to keep her tears from falling. She didn't have to go get her books, she just didn't want to be around them…not like that. She grabbed her bag, and walked home. 

          That Evening, Tomoyo was on the phone with Sakura. Sakura was talking about her feelings with Syaoran.

          " Tomoyo...I'm Over with Syaoran." She said quietly. Tomoyo gasped.

          " Why all of a sudden? I thought you liked him a lot," Tomoyo said. 

          " I did…but it's just so hopeless…it's never going to happen between us, what I want, and besides…I sort of……like….Eriol now," She confessed. *author's notes: REMEMBER, IT"S NOT NETHIN TO DO WITH MAGIC, SO Eriol Isn't Sakura's Half Father nor is Syaoran his descendent, ok? Ok.. just so it doesn't sicken the idea…*  

          " I've been talking to Eriol lots of time lately, and he's so different from any other guys, I think I like him," Sakura continued. 

          " Well…ok…just do what would be the best for yourself," Tomoyo said. Even though, she liked Syaoran…a lot, Sakura still means a lot to her, she wants her best friend to be happy. 

          " I decided it is…" Sakura said. 

          " Ok," Tomoyo replied, and they went on talking about other things. 

The Next morning  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          "TOMOYO!!!" Sakura Shouted To Tomoyo as she came into the school. Tomoyo looked at her strangely. Sakura pulled her into a corner *author's notes: Not in a nasty way!!!!* 

          "Eriol-kun….Eriold-Kun…..h-h-he a-a-asked me to be his girlfriend!" Sakura whispered. Tomoyo's eyes widened in shock. 

          " Sugoi! What did you answer?" She asked. Sakura Blushed, and nodded. Tomoyo stared at her like she was so strange. Then she smiled and was happy for her friend. Sakura smiled, and Eriol came by. 

          " Ohayo Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-Chan," He greeted sweetly, and kissed Sakura's hand. 

       For The next week, Sakura and Eriol were a kawaii couple indeed. People started to notice, and Sakura was shy, while Eriol held her hands, and hugged her. *author's ntoes: Im so sorry for those of u that don't like my couplings in here, but if u REALY can't stand S&E, den I tell u, it's gonna change, this is temporary*  Tomoyo was always the "sidekick" always beside everyone, just beside them to help out sometimes, but when had something Tomoyo wanted ever happened to her? No.  

       Everything seemed to go fine, until after the week, Sakura started to avoid Eriol, and running away from him, when he comes around. 

       " Tomoyo-Chan… Eriol's not the right type for me….and…" Sakura said sadly, and a little blush.

       " And…?" Tomoyo asked.

       " And…..i realize, that I still….like Syaoran too much, I thought I could get over him, but there's no way I can ever forget him," Sakura said. Tomoyo blinked. She smiled an encouraging smile…a fake one. A Sad glimmer in her eyes. Sakura noticed that.

        " Tomoyo, why the sad look in your eyes?" She asked. Tomoyo shook her head.

        " I just think you and Eriol were such a Kawaii Couple, you were so happy with him, I'm just sad to see it going to be ruined," Tomoyo lied. Not in a selfish way, but Sakura was her best friend. Sakura sighed. Suddenly, Takeshi jumped out of no where. 

         " Did you girls know, the origin of dating?" Takeshi began, and put his hand around Sakura's shoulder in a genki way, friendly way. Eriol saw that, and he ran up to them in rage. He Swung Takeshi into the wall, and collar, gritted teeth , and anger in his eyes, which seemed to say, Sakura is Mine, she's my girl, don't u touch her, she's mine. Sakura gasped in fright, and she quickly pulled Eriol back. 

          " ERIOL-Kun, What are you doing?! Stop it! We were only talking like friends!" Sakura yelled. Eriol turned to look at the frightened Sakura. Trying to let go of his anger. He said nothing and held onto sakura's hand and dragged her away. Tomoyo looked worried, and ran behind them, as they went into the class room for class to start. Eriol was still angered the whole class, with fire in his eyes, red from anger. Sakura shivered a little. She stared at Tomoyo helplessly. She smiled weakly at Eriol when he looked at her. 

After Class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

      "Tomoyo-chan…I never thought Eriol was like this, I never saw this side of him!" Sakura gasped. Tomoyo agreed. Syaoran walked over to them, hearing his friend (Eriol)'s name. 

      " Konnichiwa minna-san" he greeted. Tomoyo smiled, but he was smiling at Sakura…one of his rare smiles. Pain went through Tomoyo once again. She straightened her smile, into a thin line. Emotionless expression on her face. Sakura blushed, and smiled. They chatted happily about stuff, school, like a friends, which they were. They were good friends, Syaoran told Sakura most of his secrets, and Sakura trusted in Syaoran. Then Chiharu came by.

       " Soooo Sakura-Chan, how's You and ur *ahem* Eriol Boyfriend, I saw you guys hugging and holding hands yesterday, you guys are kawaii desu wa together!!!" Chiharu teased and squealed. Sakura narrowed her eyes, glaring at her friend playfully, as Syaoran quieted, he looked at the ground, and played with his fingers. Tomoyo smiled at her friends, but she glanced at Syaoran, and saw him. She was pained to see him hurt. She can tell that he likes Sakura..a lot. He liked Rika , Naoko, and Sakura before.. Sakura told Tomoyo. Love is like a game. Playing with her heart. It had to be her 3 best friends, that he liked. Forming a circle around her, leaving her in the middle. It hurt so much. Tears came to her eyes again. But she held her head up, refusing to let her tears fall. She felt sadness as she glanced at Syaoran's hurt face. She tugged on Sakura's arm. Sakura nodded, and they walked home. Sakura waved bye to Syaoran, and smiled sweetly. Syaoran smiled sadly. 

        " Tomoyo…I don't know how to tell Eriol I cant like him anymore! I mean…he's so scary sometimes…and I don't want him to hurt Syaoran, if he finds out that I like Syaoran," Sakura said. 

         " Well….then just tell him he's not your type, he's not right for you, and he's going too fast for you, always hugging you and all, I mean, you guys have only started for a week, and he's starts touching and all," Tomoyo suggested to Sakura. Sakura nodded. A shade of red went across her face. She stopped, and turned to look at Tomoyo. 

          "Ano….h-he….k-kissed me on the lips yesterday after school," Sakura said with a sigh. Tomoyo's eyes widened like a crystal ball. 

          " I mean, It's my first kiss….but..i don't want it from him! I want it from..Syaoran," Sakura said, blushing. Tomoyo turned her head the other direction, not letting Sakura see her tears. She quickly wiped them away, and kept walking. 

          The next day after school, Sakura packed her bag earlier, and decided to tell Eriol, that they can no longer be together. She decided not to tell him about Syaoran. 

           " Eriol-Kun…" Sakura said as he came to greet her. He leaned forward and was going to plant a kiss on her lips, when she took a step back. Eriol blinked in confusion. Sakura sighed, she opened her mouth hesitantly.

            "Eriol-Kun…Gomen…Gomen Nasai, I don't mean to hurt you, but…I don't want us to be together anymore, you're not my type, and you're…going a little too fast for me…I'm just not your type," Sakura said carefully. 

            " It's ok…it wasn't working out anyways," Eriol said quietly, and walked away. Sakura bit her lip nervously. Chiharu went after him. They could see Eriol talk angrily to Chiharu about something, and Chiharu just listened quietly. 

            " Sakura-Chan, Eriol-kun is really upset…he's so sad," She said as she went up to Sakura. 

            " He says: "it's been the fourth time a girl says they don't like me, I'm tired of counting….I don't know whats the meaning of life anymore"," Chiharu quoted what he said. 

            " He also says he doesn't want to hear the crap coming out of your mouth," Chiharu continued painfully. Sakura looked hurt. She ran up to him. Chiharu and Tomoyo followed.

            " Look Eriol, Am I your type?" Sakura said angrily. Chiharu pulled Sakura back. 

            " Don't….." Chiharu whispered.

            " Yeah…" Tomoyo agreed. It wasn't the time to upset Eriol more. Sakura looked angrily at everyone.

            " FINE, FINE FINE FINE," She hissed, gritting her teeth, and ran away. Tomoyo ran after Sakura, but she ran home already. Tomoyo walked home sadly.

That Night

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      Tomoyo dialed Sakura's Phone number, and waited for Sakura to answer. Sakura did, her voice was sad, and angry.

      " Sakura-Chan…Daijoubo desu ka?" Tomoyo asked concernedly. 

      "…" Sakura was silent.

      " Sakura, Gomen nasai about today, if it's because of the breakup you're upset, than I think you guys should have some time alone and calm down, if it's about what me and Chiharu said today, I'm so sorry," Tomoyo said.

      " No, I'm Sorry….I'm sorry to the whole darn world. I'm sorry to everyone that knew me," Sakura screamed. 

      " I wanted to be friends too, But what he said just changed a whole freaking lot," Sakura said angrily. Tomoyo sighed. She didn't know what to say. What she could possibly say to make her friend feel better. 

      " Now I'm Crying," Sakura said in a choked voice. 

      " Daijoubo desu ka?" Tomoyo asked worriedly. She felt pain in her heart, that her best friend was sad, but she couldn't do anything to make her feel better, she felt so helpless. She felt like crying too. Sonomi Called Tomoyo to go to bed, and to get off the phone. 

      " Gomen, Sakura-Chan, I got to go…I hope you feel better," Tomoyo said weekly, not wanting to leave her best friend in a condition like that, wanting to let her friend cry on her shoulder, and hug her, to let her know she was there for her. 

       " Bye," Sakura said emotionlessly. 

       "Ja ne," Tomoyo said.

       "Ja," Sakura said, and hung up. Tomoyo took a deep breath, and went to bed. 

     A couple of weeks later

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

       Sakura and Eriol finally calmed down, and they were better than before, but still as if a wall was separating them. The Spring Dance was coming up. 

        " Sakura-Chan…I know Syaoran-kun likes you, he was so sad the last dance, when you danced with Eriol, he walked around all alone, and sad, and he always grows quiet when people talked about Eriol and You," Tomoyo said encouragingly to her best friend, while the words coming out of her own mouth, seemed to stab her in the heart. Sakura looked down hopefully.

        " I don't know…but I'm going to make it up, I'm going to ask him to dance with me this dance," Sakura said confidently. Tomoyo tried to put on the fake smile she always put on her face, but her smile keeps turning into a frown. She smiled sadly, and nodded to her friend. 

         " I'm sure he'd dance with you, you guys will be the most kawaii couple in the whole school," Tomoyo said, trying her best not to let her tears fall. Sakura blushed. Syaoran passed by them, and smiled at Sakura. 

         (( Author's notes: Gomen Nasai, that I'm skipping so fast, but I don't want it to be so long,))

At the Spring Dance

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

         This was the day. The day Tomoyo wished would never come. The day that destroyed her heart. Sakura was nervous the whole day, and Tomoyo kept encouraging her friend everything will be fine, Sakura would confess to Syaoran, and Dance with him. Tomoyo, so tired of putting that fake smile on her lips, tried her hardest. She couldn't be happy if Sakura and Syaoran did become a couple, but she couldn't be happy neither, if he refused her and to see her best friend be hurt. She was prepared to be hurt. Tomoyo promised to herself over and over again, that she will not cry, not let a single tear fall on her face, and to let Sakura know. 

          At the Dance, the loud music boomed, and Sakura tried to enjoy herself. Tomoyo sat out, and just sat there, hoping the slow song would never come, …but it did. The soft sound encircled the room, like angelic voices to most people, but to Tomoyo, it sounded like a sound in a horror movie. Sakura stood up gathering her courage, and turned to look at Tomoyo. Tomoyo smiled her fake encouraging smile again, pained every second, every step Sakura took closer to Syaoran. She finally went to him. She looked at Tomoyo once more, and Tomoyo, smiled painfully, more painful than ever before. Sakura whispered softly to Syaoran. Tomoyo squeezed her eyes shut, trying to forget the whole incident, trying hard not to look at what's going on in front of her. She finally opened her eyes. But she wished she hadn't. Because what she saw, will forever remain in her heart as a thorn. As a thorn that cut deep into her heart, and never leaving. 

          There, in front of her, was Syaoran and Sakura. Sakura's arms wrapped around Syaoran's neck, and Syaoran's hands placed on her waist. Tomoyo couldn't control her tears anymore. Sakura looked over to Tomoyo, but she couldn't see her tears in the flashing lights and darkness mixed together. Sakura took a deep breath, and whispered something in Syaoran's ears, while blushing like a tomato. Syaoran smiled lovingly at Sakura, and pulled her into a hug. Tomoyo closed her eyes, not wanting to see more. She couldn't take anymore, she stood up, and ran out of the cafeteria where the dance was held. She pushed the door aside, and ran upstairs to her locker area, and she leaned on the wall. She slid to the ground. Tears in her eyes, as images of Sakura and Syaoran together. She hugged her knees close to her chest, and buried her head. Her Dark blue sapphire like eyes blurred in tears, and tears slid down her cheek, and fell to the ground like needles. She sobbed quietly. Nobody ran after her, because nobody saw she ran away. She was all alone, with her tears as her companions. 

            Just before the song ended, Tomoyo went back downstairs, wiped away her tears, and put on the fake mask on herself again.  Sakura ran over to Tomoyo, and hugged her tightly, *in a friendly way, not loving way*, Tomoyo just smiled sadly again. Syaoran came over to them. He put his arms around Sakura.

             " I'm going home now, I forgot I had something to do," Tomoyo said, and turned around. Her back faced to the two person that means the most to her in the whole world. Together in each others arms, encircled in happiness, as tears went down Tomoyo's cheek once again. She closed her eyes, and whispered:

             "I paid the cost for your happiness, so be happy. My tears for your happiness."

              For nobody will ever understand the pain one girl felt that day, being stuck in the middle of the two people that means the most to her, To support and encourage her best friend to fall in love with the love of her life. The one and only guy she'll ever give her heart to. Nobody….will….ever, understand the pain she felt. For she sobbed silent cries, and cried invisible tears, for them. A secret nobody will ever know. Never……..

~* My Tears For Your Happiness*~

The End.

Author's notes: I don't know if anyone understood what I tried to put in that story. It was a true experience. Ones that have already happened, and yet to come. To understand this: The happiness of the one you love, is what's happiness to u:: Doesn't mean to be able to do it. Plz Review, flame if u want, I won't put up a whole paragraph dissing whoever flamed it, and wasting my time being pissed. So flame if u want. Sorry for the lack of details, and the constant skipping scenes.

Japanese Translations:

Gomen Nasai: very sorry

Kawaii Desu wa: So Cute

Kawaii: Cute

Konnichiwa: Hi

Ja Ne: Later/See You

Ohayo: Good Morning

Tomoyo Daidouji: Madison Taylor

Sakura Kinomoto: Sakura Avalon

Syaoran Li: Li Showron

Eriol Hiiragazawa: Eli Moon


End file.
